Le Trésor Des Jägers
by Shisou Neko
Summary: Pensant que ce sera bénéfique pour son entourage, Livaï s'improvise espion et s'infiltre dans la demeure des Jäger. Mais des imprévus l'ont transformé en grand frère malgré lui.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je vous montre un petit extrait de la fanfiction sur Ereri que j'avais arrêté, j'ai préféré tout réécrire depuis le début et certaines choses ont été changé**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez! ^-^**

 **Prologue :**

Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis retrouvé sous la tutelle de mon oncle Kaney. Mais ce vieux connard m'a mêlé à une requête dont Erwin Smith est à la tête, un autre connard qui n'a pas de vie en dehors de son travail.

Kaney m'avait convaincu que si je réussissais, l'argent que je gagnerai suffira à subvenir à mes besoins mais aussi à ceux d'Isabelle et Furlan. J'ai donc dû accepter à cause de leur encouragement.

En faite ma mission se résume à récupérer les recherches d'un certain Grisha Jäger. Il paraît que le médecin a fait une découverte intéressante mais qu'il refuse de partager son secret. Du coup Erwin, époux de son boulot, est prêt à engager un type pour voler les recherches de son associé.

Et malheureusement ce type, c'est moi.

« -Donc qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?, demandais-je à Erwin

-Tu vas t'infiltrer chez les Jäger et te rapprocher de Grisha pour découvrir ses secrets

-Attends une minute, je peux pas gagner la confiance d'un type en seulement deux jours !

-Mais qui t'as dit que ça ne durera que deux jours ? »

Comprenant l'ampleur que cette foutue mission aura sur ma vie, j'ai tout de suite pris du recule. Je me lève de ma chaise et allait quitter le bureau mais on dirait qu'Erwin n'est pas d'accord.

« Tu en sais beaucoup trop pour que je te laisse partir, Livaï »

Je me tourne vers lui avec un regard noir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai déjà sorti de ce bureau mais il y avait Isabelle et Furlan. Ce connard les connait, il sait où on habite, il sera capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, j'en tremble déjà rien qu'en y repensant.

Il fallait que j'accepte car je n'avais plus le choix maintenant.


	2. Chapter 1 : Infiltration

**Chapitre 1 :** Infiltration

POV : Livaï

Un rideau transparent porté par le vent, voilà la première image que j'ai vu à mon réveil dans cette chambre que je devine ne pas être mienne simplement parce que je n'en ai pas… Je reste quelques minutes à fixer le vide en profitant de ce courant d'air frais avant d'essayer de m'étirer.

Mais là je vois que mon bras gauche n'est plus valide. Merde, comment j'ai pu me casser le bras ? En plus, mon corps est plein de bleus. Je soulève mon tee-shirt et grimace, des bleus. Je fixe la couverture qui recouvrait encore mes jambes quand le crissement d'une porte me sort de mes pensées.

« … Vous êtes réveillé ? » Je me retrouve en face d'un homme aux cheveux noirs rabattus derrière sa nuque, il portait une pair de lunette ronde et avait une moustache fine au dessus de la lèvre supérieure. M'enfin, je voyais surtout un inconnu qui n'a pas l'air très moderne.

Il prend alors une chaise et s'assoit à côté du lit. « Dis-moi tu peux me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? » Je le regarde de mes pupilles grises, j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi.

« -Qui êtes vous ?, demandais-je après plusieurs minutes de silence

-Je suis Grisha Jäger, je travaille à l'hôpital de Shingashina »

Je tique en entendant son nom. Je me souviens alors qu'hier je suis allé dans le bureau d'Erwin pour discuter du plan d'infiltration puis plus rien. Je me masse la tempe en pensant que ce con a pu me droguer… C'est tout à fait possible surtout avec la scientifique folle qui lui sert d'assistante.

« Quant à vous, jeune homme ? Puis-je avoir votre nom ? »

J'hésite à lui donner mon nom. Pourquoi je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation ?! Le médecin arrête alors de me fixer pour se lever et partir jusqu'à la porte : « Repose-toi pour le moment… »

…

J'ai passé une heure clouer sur ce lit en fixant le plafond et le tictac de cette montre est en train de me rendre dingue. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre soudainement, je me redresse rapidement sous la surprise alors qu'une femme entre dans la pièce. Elle me fixe longuement avec un regard noir qui ne me va pas du tout, on peut ne pas m'aimer mais il faut d'abord que je sache pourquoi.

« - Je peux vous aider ?, lui demandais-je ce qui la fait sursauter à son tour

-… Non, je…Euh… Tu devrais venir manger »

C'est pas de refus, je crois que la journée va être longue. Je descends doucement du lit et la suis jusqu'à la cuisine où elle me sert des crêpes. Elle dépose une tasse devant moi, y verse de l'eau chaude puis pose le lait et le sucre sur la table avant de s'assoir à son tour. Je regarde tout ça en essayant de cacher ma surprise pour ne pas me faire prendre pour un idiot et commence à manger sans rien dire.

« -C'est dans combien ?, dis-je en la détaillant

-Hm ?

-Vous attendez combien de mois avant qu'il ou elle ne vienne ? »

L'expression de la femme s'adoucie un peu lorsque je lui ai questionné sur son futur bébé.

« Oh… eh bien, peut-être dans quelques semaines »

Tiens, j'ai droit à un sourire ? L'atmosphère s'est un petit peu alléger et elle s'est mise me questionner mais je lui répondais vaguement à chaque fois. J'ai passé la journée à l'aider à faire les tâches ménagères. J'aime bien faire le ménage, ça me déstresse mais c'est pas facile avec le bras cassé…

En début de soirée, j'entends qu'une voiture est en train de se garer puis plus tard l'homme de ce matin rentre dans la maison. Mme Jäger, elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça lors qu'on pliait le linge, s'avance vers lui et lui fait la bise mais une autre voix très désagréable se fait entendre.

« Bonjour Carla ! Comment aller vous ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Oh, tiens c'est qui lui ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ouais c'est ça, fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas !

« -J'aimerai aussi le savoir Hanzi, dit alors le docteur Jäger. Il ne nous a encore rien dit de son identité

-Tu crois qu'il est amnésique ?, enchaine Hanzi »

Moi ? Amnésique ? C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? J'ai dû supporter Hanzi, l'assistante d'Erwin et la je-ne-sais-quoi du médecin, durant tout le dîner où elle n'arrêtait pas de parler rapidement sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose. Le médecin, lui, avait l'air de suivre toutes ces délires.

…

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis chez les Jäger, ils sont sympas et je remarque qu'ils ne veulent visiblement pas que je parte. Au début je pensais cette binoclarde d'Hanzi a réussi à les faire gober que je suis amnésique mais un soir j'ai surpris une de leur conversation.

« -Grisha, on peut pas se permettre de le garder comme ça… Ses parents sont peut-être à sa recherche

-Impossible

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-De un : Le père de Livaï le battaient d'où la raison de ses blessures

De deux : Tu te souviens de l'histoire sur cette femme abattue par son mari qu'avait diffusé les infos la semaine dernière ? Eh bien c'était elle, la mère de Livaï

De trois : Je pense que ce garçon a développé un traumatisme psychologique en voyant sa mère se faire tuer par son propre père et il s'est auto-effacé la mémoire au moment de se réveiller ici.

De quatre : Son père pourrait le retrouver et le tuer ! Alors comment pourrais-je le laisse repartir ? »

Wow, quelles salades ! Il y croit le grand médecin ? Comment Hanzi a fait ? Erwin a donc perdu combien de temps de sa vie là dedans ? Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec ces deux connards.

J'entends la femme soupirer ne trouvant plus rien pour convaincre son mari. Je n'ai pas envi de créer des disputes entre eux… Mme Jäger, même si elle cache bien son jeu, a peur de moi et me voit comme une menace. Mais Mr Jäger, quant à lui, ne se doute de rien et semble préoccuper par autre chose.

En tout cas j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer et j'espère rester conscient pour la suite.

... X ...

Hey! Merci à vous aux followers!

Donc voici le chapitre 1, assez court je pense '-'

A plus ^-^


	3. Chapter 2 : Eren

**Chapitre 2 :** Eren

Je pense que ça fait maintenant un mois que j'observe ce couple, entre temps mon bras a guéri et c'est tout ce que j'attendais pour pouvoir vraiment commencer ma mission. Mes journées, je les passais avec Mme Jäger à faire le ménage, à cuisiner, à repasser et à laver le linge. J'espérais devenir un genre d'assistant dont ils auront besoin à l'avenir.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours, je me lève et me prépare pour ensuite aller vers la cuisine où devrait être Mme Jäger. Pourtant en y arrivant, il n'y a personne. Un tour dans la salle à manger, derrière la maison, au salon mais rien. Ce n'est qu'en allant vers la porte d'entrer que je la vois en train de parler avec son mari.

« -Tu dois vraiment partir ?, demandait Mme Jäger d'une voix inquiète

-Oui je le crains, répondait Mr Jäger en réajustant ses lunettes. Tu sais que j'aurai beaucoup de boulot avec l'incendie d'hier et je ne peux pas laisser ces blessés agonisés en bouchant l'hôpital

-Ah…, soufflait-t-elle en baissant la tête

-Parce que je voudrais que tu sois au plus au calme lorsque tu auras besoin d'y aller »

Ca me fait étrange de voir Mr Jäger plaisanter, je suis tellement habitué à voir son côté sérieux.

« Bon… Il faut que j'y aille… » Ils se prennent dans les bras. « Je sais que Livaï est là pour t'aider mais appelle s'il y a un problème d'accord ? Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets », finit Mr Jäger avec un sourire rassurant. « Au revoir Livaï ! » Les deux se tournent vers moi et je m'incline pour le saluer.

C'est ainsi que l'homme partait alors que je rejoignais Mme Jäger au seuil de la porte. Il rentre dans la voiture et commence à dévaler les rues. On la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue et Mme Jäger retourne à l'intérieur. Je referme alors la porte puis la cherche du regard avant de la voir assise sur une des chaises de la table à manger en se massant la tempe.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mme Jäger ? »

Elle sursaute légèrement avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire, le plus sincère que je pouvais faire, et elle me sourit aussi.

« -Rien… C'est juste que Grisha doit malheureusement faire des heures supplémentaires

-Je vois. Pourquoi ?

-Hm, simplement parce que c'est un bon médecin et que tout le monde le demande ! »

J'aime bien la voir sourire mais ce n'est qu'une mission alors je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle.

…

Un balaie à la main, j'étais en train de nettoyer la maison. Quatre jours que Mr Jäger n'est pas rentré de la maison et que Mme Jäger ne peut plus bouger à cause de son ventre qui est devenu trop lourd à porter. Du coup c'est moi qui me retrouve à tout faire. Mais j'entends des fracas venant de la chambre de Mme Jäger, j'y accours rapidement et ouvre précipitamment la porte.

« Madame Jäger ?! »

Je vois la veilleuse, qui était posé sur la table de nuit, fracassée au sol. Quant à Mme Jäger, je la retrouve avec une respiration désordonnée et de la sueur qui perlent sur son front. J'approche du lit et lui demande ce qu'elle avait. Mais je me rends compte d'un truc…

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Ne me dites pas que… vous allez le faire sortir… maintenant ?

-Ah… C-ca… Wow… fait un mal de chien ! »

Quinze ans et je suis déjà en train de faire naître un bébé, qui l'aurait cru ? Honnêtement, je tremblais tout le long de l'accouchement et les cries de Mme Jäger ne m'avait pas aidé. Heureusement que Mr Jäger avait décroché son téléphone pour me donner ses consignes.

Puis finalement après quelques instants de souffrance pour Mme Jäger, me voilà en train de laver ce petit corps très bruyant. Une fois propre, je recouvre le nouveau né d'une couverture que j'espère le tiendra chaud et l'emmène jusqu'à sa mère.

« C'est un garçon », murmurais-je à Mme Jäger en lui tendant ce petit être avant de les laisser pour ma chambre. Mme Jäger se met alors à parler à son fils qui était en train de dormir tandis que je m'affale sur mon lit. Quelle journée épuisante…

…

« Livaï ! Va ouvrir s'il te plaît ! »

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Merde, je me suis endormi… J'accours rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvre pour tomber sur Erwin. Oh non, pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai envi de le frapper…

« Eh bien, je vois que tu prends ce travail à cœur ! », rigole-t-il alors que je me souviens que j'étais encore habillé d'un tablier rose, un masque et un bandana blanc dans les cheveux. Quoi ? Il faut bien que je retiens mes mèches noires quand je fais le ménage et je ne tiens pas à respirer de la poussière.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le connard ?, demandais-je en lui lançant un regard noir

-C'est quoi ce sang ?, demande-t-il en pointant le tablier

-Ah ça ? C'est juste que j'ai oublié de me changer »

Erwin lève un sourcil avant de m'écarter de la porte pour rentrer sans gêne dans la maison. Je fronce les sourcils et le suis jusqu'à la chambre de la femme.

« -Bonsoir Carla. Je suis désolé de te déranger, dit alors Erwin d'une voix qui se voulait triste

-Erwin ? Bonsoir que nous vaut ta visite ?, s'étonne Mme Jäger avec son bébé dans les bras

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, c'est au sujet de Grisha… »

La dite mauvaise nouvelle cloua Carla sur place, remplaçant le bonheur en larme. Elle était dévastée manquant de laisser tomber son fils. Quant à moi, je sortis de la chambre en essayant de garder mon calme jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine suivit de près par Erwin.

« C'est quoi encore ça ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es allé jusqu'à tuer cet homme ?! »

Erwin plaque alors sa main sur ma bouche. « Pas si fort gamin ! T'as oublié que sa femme vivait ici ? », murmure-t-il à mon oreille pour me calmer et me lâche dès que j'arrête de me débattre.

« -Je n'y suis pour rien…, dit-il semblant aussi être affecté par les évènements

-Vraiment ? Quel autre connard aurait pu le faire à part toi ?

-Tu crois que je suis le seul à vouloir ces recherches ? J'ai sûrement oublié de te dire que l'entreprise TITAN est aussi sur le coup et elle avait même déjà fait une proposition à Grisha qui avait refusé naturellement. Elle lui a fait payer son refus par un accident de voiture mortel… »

Je le fixe, perplexe, mais il n'a franchement aucune raison de me mentir.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On laisse tomber la mission ?

-… Non. Je te rappelle que maintenant tu as le champ libre et tu peux fouiller partout dans cette maison alors trouves-moi le laboratoire de Grisha et tu seras libre »

Il part ensuite en me laissant avec cette _veuve_ , oh merde, quel lâcheur ! Je vais alors dans la chambre où Mme Jäger était encore dans le même état. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter quelqu'un et je n'ai pas vraiment envi de retrouver cette femme en train de se suicider demain. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Soudain cette chose qu'elle tenait dans les bras me donne une idée.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » Elle lève ses yeux rougis vers moi et affiche un sourire triste. Son regard se pose alors vers son fils, qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« -…On en a parlé un long moment… avec Grisha et on a décidé de l'appeler Eren

-Vraiment ? Ca signifie quoi ?

-En turque ' _Eren_ ' veut dire ' _saint_ ' mais il y a aussi une autre signification en allemand… Entre autre ' _Ehren'_ qui veut dire ' _titulaire'_. Grisha voulait que son enfant soit toujours actif un peu comme des titulaires dans une équipe de basket…Ouais, Grisha aimait bien le basket-ball… »

Je me contentais de hocher la tête face à ses dires quand elle finit sa phrase en éclatant en sanglot ce qui réveille Eren qui s'est mis à pleurer. Mme Jäger essaie alors d'arrêter ses larmes pour le calmer en lui chuchotant une berceuse. Le nouveau né s'endort quelques minutes après faisant sourire de victoire la femme. Je crois que je viens de trouver les bons mots.

« Madame Jäger… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de penser que Mr Jäger est parti mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber Eren. Il aura besoin de sa mère pour prendre soin de lui… »

Je me sens bizarre d'avoir dit ça mais je voulais prévenir les éventuelles bêtises. Du coup je me retrouve à devoir chercher un laboratoire sans indice avec maintenant en bonus un gosse qui va me casser les couilles. Fait chier…

... X ...

Hey!

Voici le chapitre 2, j'enchaine assez rapidement je trouve (merci imagination d'être là *-*) et j'espère ne pas ralentir la cadence

A plus! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3 : Evacuation

**Chapitre 3 :** Évacuation

Merde, je n'arrive pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille à cause de ce connard d'Erwin m'a dit « _Faites attention, TITAN vous surveille_ » avant de partir. Du coup maintenant, il ne se passe plus cinq minutes sans que je jette un coup d'œil dans la rue. Je suis à deux doigts de devenir parano en pensant que des passants, un facteur ou un livreur pourraient être un ennemi.

En plus il y a ce gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles avec ses pleures, j'ai même dû le prendre trois fois dans mes bras pour le faire taire parce que sa mère n'y arrivait pas. M'enfin pour le moment il dort alors j'ai un peu la paix et j'en profite pour faire le ménage.

 _*Toc. Toc. Toc*_

Les battements de mon cœur commencent à s'accélérer, qui pouvait venir toquer ? Je marche doucement pour venir me coller contre la porte. « Qui c'est ? », demandais-je d'une voix menaçante.

« C'est moi Lili ! Ouvre ! »

 _Lili_? C'est donc avec un regard noir que j'ouvre sur cette binoclarde apparemment très amusé du surnom qu'elle m'a trouvé. J'allais refermer la porte mais elle la cale avec son pied.

« Je suis juste venue pour féliciter mon amie pas la peine de te méfier», me dit-elle à travers l'embrasure. Puis, comme Erwin plutôt dans la soirée, elle pousse la porte et rentre sans gêne… Mais elle s'arrête soudainement et revient vers moi : « Euh, je sais que tu n'as pas parlé avec ton frère et ta sœur depuis longtemps alors tiens » Elle me tend son téléphone. « Cherches dans mes contacts, tu as trente minutes maxi pour leur parler » puis elle repart avec un sourire.

Je galère un moment avant de trouver le numéro de _Kaney_. Je me pose pas plus de question et lance l'appel. « _Allô ?_ », fait ensuite la très familière voix de mon frère… Enfin on n'a pas le même sang mais je tiens autant à lui qu'à un quelconque membre de ma famille.

« -Je suis content de t'entendre Furlan, dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres

- _… Livaï ?... C'est toi ?! Je suis soulagé que tu sois encore envie ! Isabelle ! C'est Livaï ! Si, si, je t'assure !_ , crie-t-il pour alerter Isabelle. S _i tu savais à quel point tu-_

\- _Livaï-nii !_ , hurle alors Isabelle me forçant à éloigner l'appareil de mon oreille

- _Hey ! Pousses pas Isabelle !_

- _Mais tu vois pas que je discute avec Livaï-nii là ?_

- _Techniquement c'est moi qui étais en train de lui parler !_

- _Je m'en fous ! Livaï-nii, c'est quand que tu rentres ?! Mais dégage Furlan !_ »

Je grimace, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être bruyants… D'habitude je les laisse 'parler' jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent mais là j'ai que trente minutes. « Mettez juste en main libre », interrompais-je après cinq mutes de dispute sans queue ni tête.

« -Comment vous allez ?, pouvais-je finalement dire après qu'ils se soient calmés

- _Bien et toi Livaï-nnniiii ?_ , s'écrie trop joyeusement Isabelle pour mes pauvres oreilles

-…Ca peut aller

- _Mais pourquoi tu n'appelles que maintenant ? On s'inquiétait_ , dit à son tour Furlan

-Désolé, je… Je n'ai pu avoir accès à un téléphone que maintenant… »

C'est frustrant, je n'avais plus de contact extérieur depuis cette infiltration et ce connard d'Erwin qui m'a lancé chez les Jäger sans préparation. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'emporter des habits…

« -Alors ? Vous vous débrouillez sans moi ?

- _Ouais, oncle Kaney nous a trouvé un boulot !_ , dit Isabelle

\- Un boulot trouvé par Kaney ? Ce chieur de Kaney ?, demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- _C'est un boulot journalier donc on pourra avoir de l'argent rapidement_ , répond ensuite Furlan

-Je vois, quel genre de boulot ?

- _Nous l'ignorons encore mais c'est l'entreprise TITAN qui embauche_

-…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dis-je en repensant à ce que m'a dit Erwin sur cette entreprise

- _Mais on n'est pas en position pour faire des caprices. On fera attention, fais-moi confiance_ »

J'abandonne finalement l'idée de changer leur avis vu que de mon côté je n'ai pas de solution à leur proposer. Nous parlons encore quelques minutes avant que je ne termine l'appel avec regret. Je vais ensuite rejoindre Mme Jäger et Hanzi qui étaient en train de parler de la cause de la mort de Mr Jäger.

« -… C'est donc les TITANS qui s'en sont pris à Grisha ?, marmonnait Mme Jäger en fixant le vide

-Ils ont saboté sa voiture qui a fini contre un arbre, dit à son tour Hanzi

-Ah… et tu crois qu'il a pu s'en sortir ?

-Certaine ! Mais on cherche encore l'endroit où il est retenu… Carla, je pense qu'il serait mieux si, toi et Eren, vous vous éclipsez un peu. Ils savent déjà que vous êtes ici, ils vous surveillent et personne ne pourra intervenir s'ils venaient à entrer par effraction pour vous capturer ou tuer

-Eh bien… Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, murmure alors Mme Jäger »

Sur ses mots, je rassemble les effets personnels des Jäger dans plusieurs valises en prenant aussi quelques vêtements chauds et couvertures. Les deux femmes se sont remises à discuter mais moi je suis revenu à mon poste d'observation, la fenêtre.

J'observe la rue éclairée par la lune. Je pouvais entendre d'ici les voix et les rires animés de Mme Jäger et de cette binoclarde, pas étonnant vu le silence qu'il y a dans ce salon. C'est tellement calme que mes paupières commencent à devenir lourdes.

* _Toc. Toc. Toc_ *

Je me réveille en sursaut, avais-je encore dormi ? J'entends alors des pas venir vers moi, je me tourne et vois Hanzi qui s'approche. Elle se dirige tout de suite vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je fronce les sourcils.

« -T'es pas bien ?!, demandais-je alors en traversant la distance qui nous sépare pour refermer la porte

-Mais tu crois qu'on peut déplacer une femme qui vient à peine d'accoucher et un bébé à deux ? Il nous fallait des renforts !

-… Admettons. Mais Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce sont tes renforts ? »

Elle allait me répondre quand celui est de l'autre côté de la porte s'est manifesté : « Ouvre Hanzi ! On a pas beaucoup de temps ! » La scientifique me sourit en constatant que je n'aurai rien à redire, elle rajoute alors : « Ce sont mes renforts »

Deux hommes et une femme rentrent alors dans la maison, ils me saluent brièvement avant de suivre Hanzi jusqu'à la chambre. Une chaise roulante est alors présentée devant Mme Jäger, ils l'installent dessus alors que la femme prend Eren avec elle. Hanzi pousse la mère jusqu'à un minibus tandis que je charge les valises dans le coffre du véhicule, aidé par les deux hommes puis nous partons enfin.

…

La voiture roule sur le goudron faisant défiler le paysage, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous roulions mais je remarque qu'on est en train de s'éloigner du centre ville. Les bâtiments sont bientôt remplacés par des arbres dont la beauté devient effrayante sous la lumière de la lune.

Dans le minibus, à côté de moi se trouve cette femme qui berçait Eren. Sur le siège devant nous, Hanzi était penchée sur son téléphone alors que Mme Jäger dort la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Un des hommes a dû se retrouver derrière avec nous tandis que l'autre est assis à côté du chauffeur.

Le vent frais frappe mon visage alors que mon cerveau est en pleine ébullition. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Furlan et Isabelle, je crois qu'on roule à l'autre bout de la ville et je ne crois pas pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Puis il y a ces TITAN comment on peut se permettre de déplacer les Jäger alors qu'ils sont sûrement en train de nous surveiller ? Et il y a ce soupçon sur la mort de Mr Jäger, Erwin a dit qu'il était mort pourtant Hanzi a prétendu le contraire tout à l'heure…

Je me sens las, j'ai pas envi de bouger. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour masquer un bâillement avant de retourner à contempler le paysage. Je m'endors finalement sans m'en rendre compte…

…

« Debout tout le monde ! On est arrivé ! »

L'insupportable voix de cette binoclarde n'est qu'un murmure que j'ignore avec joie mais il a fallut que quelqu'un vienne me secouer. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur la femme de tout à l'heure, elle avait un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Il faut vous lever Livaï-san, vous devriez aider à transporter les bagages »

Mes sourcils se froncent de frustration alors que je me redresse. Je prends alors le reste des bagages et on monte des marches qui me semblent interminable puis à travers un long couloir sombre où elle pousse une porte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier le chemin, j'explorerai mieux demain.

« En faite, je m'appelle Petra. J'espère qu'on s'entendra… Euh, excusez-moi, je dois m'en aller. Passez une bonne nuit Livaï-san ! », dit-elle en me faisant une courbette avant de partir et je referme la porte. Je me retrouve dans un salon aussi sombre que le couloir de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas où je suis censé dormir alors je m'installe sur le canapé.

... X ...

Hey! Désolé pour le retard -w-

Voici le troisième chapitre, comment vous l'avez trouvé?

J'espère pouvoir poster la suite plutôt et que ce chapitre vous aura plus!

A plus! ^-^


End file.
